It is generally well known that there is considerable danger to new born offspring during the farrowing period of hogs. The sow is often unaware of danger to the offspring, and there is a possibility of the small piglets being crushed by the weight of the sow, especially when birth is accomplished unattended. Heretofore, farrowing crates have been provided for a sow which is so constructed that the piglets cannot be readily injured by the sow such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,230,237 and 1,361,260. However, such construction has often been at the sacrifice of simplicity and diversity of operation uses.
Another prior construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,988 wherein a plurality of tubular rail side and door members are constructed together. Such a construction provides a more easily assembled and disassembled crate, but the large number of members which are fastened together often tends to create a loose structure lacking in structural integrity and rigidity.